


(Un)Reachable

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: “Say, Keiji... you once told me that I reminded you of a star.”





	(Un)Reachable

**Author's Note:**

> this silly cheesy and short thing is for @soulkuto, Bomb i love u and happy birthday bby !! <3

Keiji watched with apprehension the glow in the sky, dark and starry like the sea in the night reacting to the moonlight, while his skin bristled at the stimulation of soft and warm lips against his neck and strong arms wrapped around him, hugging his belly protectively.

They were surrounded by people. Everyone on campus had gone out or up on the terrace of the bedrooms to see the sky with curiosity. Others, such as Keiji, had come out to admire the wonderful spectacle that was the rain of stars before his eyes.

Koutarou's arms insisted on wrapping him like a koala and his lips were on his skin with the same interest that bees had for honey. The feeling of Koutarou's firm chest against his back generated a warm feeling in his stomach. A similar feeling to being in contact with the sun on a relatively cool day in which everyone comes to a collective conclusion that it’s a good day. A unique feeling that only Koutarou could generate in him.

However, that night Koutarou had competition. A very fair competition.

The shooting Stars that day had been highly anticipated and almost all that was commented on campus. Many people considered it irrelevant in the midst of stress for exams and classes early in the morning, but most were anxious because they had never seen such a show before.

It was beautiful. Really. The dark sky that only had the company of the moon seemed to cry sparkles and shines while the usual and daily stars remained quiet in the distance, leaving the protagonism to that kind of stellar dew that gave the night landscape a magical and unique essence. Keiji didn’t often show his feelings in public, but he was so moved that he would swear he would have cried right there if Koutarou lips and arms weren’t distracting him with the most suggestive and controlled caresses that he could manage in public.

“It's... beautiful.” A sigh escaped his lips. Beautiful, _so_ beautiful.

“Talkin’ about you?” Koutarou whispered over his ear. A tingling pierced his spine and made his face felt warm.

Some people were watching them. It really didn’t matter.

“Koutarou, you have a gift from the universe in front of your eyes, and the only thing you can say is that? A recycled pick-up line?”

“Oh~ Just say that you loved it~”

“It's not about whether I liked it or not," a kiss on his hair distracted him a few seconds. "It's about paying attention to the sky.”

“But you are prettier than any constellation.”

“We aren't seeing constellations.”

“But we're seeing stars or something like that, it's almost the same.”

“Do you really want to discuss that right now?”

Koutaru laughed. It was overwhelming how his warm arms and soft laugh made a perfect contrast to the flashes that shone in outer space far away in the distance.

“Say, Keiji... you once said that I reminded you of a star.” This time, Koutarou's voice was an almost imperceptible whisper if Keiji had not been so close to hear it. “But, Keiji, seeing the stars right now... they look so far away and unreachable. And they are very bright and blinding... it even seems like a goal to reach them but you know that if you approach one you can end up burning.... How is that similar to me?”

Keiji knew the answer, but didn’t feel it necessary to comment it at that moment. The words were sometimes left over and Koutarou used to ask questions without waiting for an answer. Koutarou always knew the answers and Keiji only had to roll in his arms, look him in the eyes and smile. Koutarou always smiled back and the words were too much forgotten.

The night gleamed in infinite brightness, and Keiji's lips were warm and soft against Koutarou's while the fingers of the tallest boy stood firm on his waist. Maybe in the background someone shouted for them _to get a room_ , but Keiji knew that there was no need to answer them to get into _their own affairs_.

When the shower of stars ended, they both _would_ seek for a room, their room, after all.


End file.
